


First Valentine

by FictionBrocon



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Reverse Harem, Self-Denial, Self-Worth Issues, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionBrocon/pseuds/FictionBrocon
Summary: Yuu has her own way to spend her first Valentine's Day on Twisted Wonderland.
Relationships: Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) & Everyone, Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland)/Everyone
Kudos: 43





	First Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> The Prefect (Yuu) is a female. She is not self-projecting and more like a semi-original character.  
> I write this fanfiction for myself, but if someone else happens to read and like it, I'd really appreciate it.

"It's cold!!"

A girl who just got out of Ramshackle dorm rubbed her hands to her upper arms. She is very weak to cold, even thick layers of clothes didn't really help.

_But with this cold, these won't be damaged until they receive it…_

Even though she disliked cold, she was still grateful for today's temperature. That was because of the things on her paper bag that she held in her hand.

"It's not that cold. You're being too dramatic, Yuu," said a cat-like monster beside her.

"I don't have fur like you, Grim," Yuu replied to that partner of hers.

The street was covered with snow which makes it slippery. Tip tap tip tap. She tried her best to not get slipped.

_I need to get to the Main Building as fast as possible but I don't want to get slipped before I reach there._

On Main Street, she spotted two boys with auburn and navy-colored hair. She walked towards those boys' directions from their back.

"Good morning, Ace, Deuce," she patted their back as she greeted them.

"Good morning, Yuu," the boy with a spade motif on the right temple greeted her gently as always.

"Morning, Yuu… hm?" the other boy noticed she brought a paper bag, "What is that?"

“This?" she took out a small pack from that paper bag. That pack was a bit bigger than her hand. The pack was pastel pink colored and tied with a white ribbon, which gave off the impression of something romantic. The tip of that ribbon was written with 'Ace'. She placed that pack on Ace's hand. "It's for Ace."

"Eh, what is this?" Ace raised the pack to the front of his face so he could see that properly.

Yuu took another one but with 'Deuce' written on the ribbon, "This one is for Deuce."

"Yuu, wha—" Deuce hasn't completed his question yet and Yuu already cut it.

"Sorry, I will go ahead to deliver these. You can go to the class before me," said Yuu as she quickly walked towards the Main Building.

As Yuu left the other three on the Main Street, Grim said, "She will be busy today."

***

"Are Asim-senpai and Silver-senpai here?" Yuu stood in front of the 2-A class door and asked a senior from that class.

"Wait, I will call them," that senior turned his body a bit and shouted to call those two boys who were known as 'mad-free' and airhead people, "Kalim! Silver! The first-year girl is looking for you two.”

“Oh, Yuu! Silver, wake up. Yuu is here,” the boy with a turban on his head shook the shoulder of a boy beside him after saw Yuu waving her hand to him from the door.

“...hm?” the other boy with silver hair beside him slowly opened his eyes and showed his aurora-colored eyes. He wasn’t fully awake but Kalim already pulled his hand to the door to meet Yuu.

“Morning, Yuu!” he greeted Yuu with a cheerful voice.

“Good morning, senpai,” Yuu took two packs with those two’s names on the tip of the ribbon and gave the packs to each of them, “These are for you. Don’t worry, it wasn’t poisoned. I will make sure Viper-senpai knows about this as well.”

“Thank you, Yuu,” Silver finally fully awoke after accepting the pack from Yuu, “...but what is this?”

“It’s chocolates! I hope you two like it,” Yuu answered Silver cheerfully.

“Chocolates? What’s the occasions?” Kalim wasn’t suspicious towards Yuu, but he had no idea why Yuu gave them chocolates today.

Before Kalim finished his question, Yuu already cut him and looked ready to leave them. She wanted to talk more with them but she only had a little time. Yuu personally really enjoy talking with them even though most people can’t stand with them for too long.

“I’m sorry, senpai. I have to hand the rest of these to the others. See you!” and just like that, Yuu dashed to the next class and left them dumbfounded.

“The others?”

***

“Ruggie, that hyena? No, haven’t seen him today,” one of the 2-B students who were standing in the hallway in front of the 2-B class answered Yuu when she asked about a hyena student, Ruggie.

“I see. Thank you, senpai,” Yuu bent her body slightly before leaving.

Looking at the time, she only has a short time left before the bell rings. Hence she decided to go to the next destination first, 2-C class. ‘Maybe I can meet him later.’

She only took a few steps from 2-B class and already saw the two 2-C students she wanted to meet standing in the hallway. She called out those two who were talking about something. Though, it seemed like the conversation was only one-sided since the dark-skinned boy looked so bored meanwhile the other one who wore eyeglasses keeps smiling while talking, “Viper-senpai, Ashengrotto-senpai, good morning.”

“Oh, Yuu. It’s rare to see you here,” the dark-skinned boy, Jamil, looked relieved that finally someone stopped the other boy, Azul, from blabbering.

It was really rare to see a first-year in the second-years’ hallway. Moreover, it was Yuu, who was seldom to be seen alone. Usually, she would be with Grim and the other two first-years from Heartslabyul dorm.

“Good morning, Yuu-san. What brings you here?” Azul asked with his prospective smile as always.

Yuu, who was still not used with the Octavinelle trio, took a step back. Indeed her impression of Azul has changed since when they went to the Museum and saved her during the winter holiday. She also didn't put guard as much as before around him now. But still...

“I come to deliver these to you,” Yuu said as she handed over two packs with their name as quickly as possible, “I also gave one of them to Asim-senpai. You can try it first to make sure it is safe for him, Viper-senpai.”

“Hm, so this is food?” Azul squinted his eyes as if he’s suspicious of it.

“You gave this to Kalim as well? What’s the occasion to give us this?” Jamil didn’t look like he was suspicious. He did seem to trust Yuu enough to not feel anxious about Kalim getting food from someone other than him.

“Because it’s the 14th of February. Ah—,” Again, Yuu left them in a hurry to move to the next destination, “Yes, it is. I gotta go now. See you later!”

“14th of February?” both Azul and Jamil looked confused as they saw Yuu was leaving them.

***

Yuu peeked into the 2-D class to find two people. Just when she saw the small boy—but still taller than her—and was going to call him, "What are you doing here, Yuu-san?"

Surprised by someone behind her, Yuu jumped a bit. There was a tall guy smiling widely at her. Amongst all students, the ones Yuu just couldn't bear are the moray eel twins, especially Jade. She tried to take some distance from him, but since Jade's legs are way longer than hers, he quickly caught up.

"I can smell the sweet scent from you. Is that chocolate?" Jade asked and sniffed around Yuu's body.

Yuu was ready to push Jade away when Riddle grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from Jade, "Stop pulling mischief on her, Jade."

Not only was Riddle aware of Yuu's feelings towards the Octavinelle trio, especially the twins, he was also protective of Yuu whenever it came to them. Even when Yuu said she wanted to get a part-time job, Riddle immediately recommended getting a job at Sam’s Mystery Shop.

“Are you alright, Yuu?” Riddle looked towards Yuu’s face and still didn’t let go of her.

A smile still hasn’t disappeared from Jade’s face but at the same time, he couldn’t hide his unpleasant feelings for what Riddle just did, “Oya, Riddle-san. You made me look like a bad guy here.”

“She is a special person for my dorm, Heartslabyul. Of course, the whole Heartslabyul students and I have to protect her,” Riddle turned around to face Yuu and let go of her shoulder, “So, what are you doing here, Yuu?”

“I was going to—” before Yuu could finish her talk, two other boys landed beside them out of blue. The shorter one has hyena ears and the other one has the exact same face as Jade’s.

“What are you guys talking about? It looks interesting~” the tallest guy who just appeared, Floyd, seemed to ignore Riddle and Yuu who looked surprised.

“It looks like Yuu-san has some business with us. Right, Yuu-san?” Jade looked at Yuu as if making sure she wouldn’t run away, “By the way, it’s rare to see Floyd with Ruggie-san.”

“Jade-kun, tell your brother to not appear out of nowhere and follow the person who is in a hurry. I almost had a heart attack and fell because of him!” with frowns between his eyebrows, Ruggie complained about Floyd to Jade.

“Because Suckerfish-chan looked like so having fun jumping from one building to another~ so I followed him~” as usual, Floyd looked like having fun by himself.

“Geez, already so noisy in the morning. So, what did you want to say, Yuu?” Riddle asked Yuu again since her talk got interrupted before.

“What a coincidence for all of you senpai are here!” a relieved expression was shown on Yuu’s face. She handed those four boys a pack for each one of them. “I was going to give you these.”

“From the smell… It’s chocolate, right? Yay, free food! Thanks, Yuu-kun!” Ruggie happily accepted the pack since he would never reject free food.

“Thank you, Yuu. I gladly accept it,” as someone who loves sweet, of course Riddle was more than pleased to accept the chocolate.

“Thank you, Little Shrimp-chan~” Floyd took his pack happily and raised it with his hand, showing how delighted he was.

“I’m happy to see you all are happy. Sorry, I can’t be here too long. Please excuse me,” Yuu bowed a bit before leaving the four.

After Yuu disappeared from their sight, Jade who has been silent after got the pack from Yuu said, “Everyone, how do you preserve chocolate to be kept forever?”

The other three looked at Jade with a disgusted expression, “You’re gross.”

***

“Good morning, Trickstar!”

Just when Yuu was going to call Rook and Leona in 3-A class, Rook greeted her from behind. Yuu didn’t seem to be surprised like Jade did the same to her. Rather, it seemed like she expected Rook to appear before she called him.

Rook lifted up his hat a bit so he could see Yuu’s face clearer. Since Yuu is the shortest one in the school—second to Ortho, but since Ortho is always flying, it always looks like Ortho is taller—people tend to bend a bit or at least looked down whenever talking to her, “For you to be here, in front of my class, you must have a business with me or Leona-kun. Am I right?”

“You’re right, Hunt-senpai. Here,” Yuu answered while giving the same pack she gave to the others.

“Merci, Trickstar!” Rook accepted the pack from Yuu gladly, “This sweet smell… Is it chocolate?”

“Hunt-senpai is sharp as always. Yes, this is chocolates.”

“You are so noisy that I woke up from my sleep,” Leona yawned as he came out of the classroom.

“Roi du Léon! You’re right in time. Yuu-kun said she has some business with you, I think she wanted to give chocolate as well.”

“Is that right, Herbivore?” Leona glanced at Yuu who had an uneasy expression.

Yuu, who was smiling before Leona appeared now looked so uneasy. “Um…”

“Trickstar, are you okay? You were cheerful just now,” Rook seemed worried.

“It’s true that I want to give Kingscholar-senpai chocolates, but…” Yuu glanced at Leona, “I just remembered that chocolate is bad for cats.”

...

...

...

Leona grabbed Yuu’s head with one hand, “I see that you are trying to pick a fight with me in the early morning. Do you want to not see tomorrow’s sunrise?”

“Hurt! That hurts! Okay, I’m sorry!” she grabbed Leona’s arm to let go of her head from his hand.

“Ah, to see two young people getting along! What a youth! Beauté!” as always, Rook admired whatever was happening around him.

“We are not getting along!” both Leona and Yuu said in such a high tone and in sync.

“Geez, Kingscholar-senpai wasted my time here. I still have to go to the others, you know!” Yuu pouted and puffed her cheeks.

“Huh? You’re the one who started it,” Leona protested and defended himself for not wanting to be blamed

It seemed Yuu didn’t listen to him. Then as she started running, she said, “Please excuse me.”

After Yuu left them, Rook said to Leona, “If you can’t eat them, I will be more than happy to receive that.”

Leona put the pack into his pocket, “Like hell I will give it to you.”

***

“Ortho-kun, good morning!” in front of 3-B class, Yuu met Ortho. This made Yuu assumed Idia was present in the class today, not just a tablet, “Is Shroud-senpai attending the class today?”

“Yes!” even though his mouth was covered, Yuu could see Ortho smiling through his eyes, “By the way, why are you here? Your class is kinda far from here, right?”

“I was going to see Diamond-senpai and Shroud-senpai…” Yuu peeked into their class and saw Idia looked uncomfortable since Cater kept talking to him.

Cater noticed Yuu outside their class so he waved to her, “Yuu-chan~! Come here!”

Yuu seemed hesitant to get inside the classroom since it was 3rd year’s class, but Cater made sure it’s okay for her to come inside. Behind her, Ortho followed along. Since she only had a little time left before the bell rings, she immediately took out three packs from the paper bag.

“Diamond-senpai, Shroud-senpai, these are chocolate for you,” Yuu gave each of them a pack then turned to Ortho, “I wanted to give anything else for Ortho-kun since you can’t eat food, but I didn’t have time. I’m sorry, Ortho-kun,”

“Yuu-san also gave one to me?! I’m so happy!” Ortho now sounded happier knowing he was getting a present from Yuu.

Meanwhile Ortho seemed so happy, Idia and Cater didn’t seem so. Yuu wasn’t surprised to see Cater’s expression since Cater doesn’t like sweets, and they even ate spicy ramen together before. But for Idia, Yuu didn’t have any idea why his face appeared rather unpleasant.

“Don’t worry, Diamond-senpai. I made yours not so sweet. And Shroud-senpai…” Yuu let out a sigh, “You can throw them away on your own.”

“Why should I?! I’m just confused and surprised why I suddenly received chocolate from a girl. Moreover it’s from the only one female student in our school. Isn’t it too much like an otome game? Are you scheming me since an otaku like me obviously will be puzzled by this kind of normie event?” Idia talked very fast but everyone still got what he meant.

“Idia-kun, you’re being too negative. Yuu-chan genuinely gave us chocolate and she said she even made mine not too sweet” Cater grabbed Idia’s pack, “If you don’t want it, I can eat it for you. Maybe it’s sweeter than mine, but since Yuu-chan made it genuinely, I will gladly accept more,” he winked to Yuu after saying that.

Idia took back his pack and kept it close to him, “W-who said I didn’t want it? I can eat it while playing games.”

“Cater Diamond-san, you can take mine if you want. Since I can’t eat any food,” Ortho handed the pack with his own name on the ribbon.

Looking at Ortho, Cater smiled awkwardly, “N-nah, taking something from the pure Ortho-chan feels wrong...”

“Um, sorry, everyone. I still have to go to the others. Can I go now?” Yuu said as she pointed to the classroom’s door.

“Oops. Sorry for holding you here. See you later~”

***

While walking on the hallway to go to her next destination, Yuu saw two of the rest of the people she has to meet. The taller man was talking to the beautiful man beside him who showed tired expression while listening to his talk.

“Tsunotarou, Schoenheit-senpai, good morning!”

“Good morning, Child of Man,” Malleus greeted her back with a wide smile on his face.

“Good morning, Yuu,” Vil also greeted her back. Then he changed his tone to more bitter, “Hmph, I see that you’re still calling him with that weird nickname.”

Yuu laughed a bit awkwardly. Indeed that was a weird nickname for such a person like Malleus, but Malleus allowed her to keep calling him like that so she decided to not stop.

“And all I can hear is that you are being bitter about it, Schoenheit. Or maybe to be exact, you are jealous,” Malleus replied for what Vil said with a cunning smile, as if he felt of winning something, “What brings you here, Child of Man?”

“Here, I want to give you this,” Yuu said as she handed the packs to each of them. “They are chocolates…”

“If I’m not wrong, Schoenheit can’t accept food containing high sugar like this. Maybe you can give yours to me?” Malleus chuckled while saying that.

“Who said I don’t want it? I can make an exception for today and make today as a cheat day,” Vil replied Malleus while frowning his eyebrows.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Yuu seemed glad she could give everyone the chocolates.

 _Just two people left for this morning_ , Yuu thought.

“Senpai, I still have to go to 2-E class. Please excuse me,” Yuu said as she left them.

After seeing Yuu slowly disappear from their sight, Malleus glanced at the pack Vil was holding.

“I will not give it to you, Malleus.”

***

This is the last one for this morning.

“Hello there, Yuu,” this is the third time someone appeared from behind her today, but this one was special. Since the little man who appeared behind her was upside down.

“Good morning, Vanrouge-senpai,” Yuu didn’t seem to be surprised, probably because she was already used to the way Lilia makes an entrance. Yuu took out a pack with Lilia’s name on the ribbon and gave it to him, “This is for you, senpai.”

“Oh, thank you! What is this?” Lilia landed himself on the ground before he took the pack from Yuu’s hand.

“It’s—”

“Good morning, Yuu,” a tall man with a clover mark below his left eye showed up from the classroom, “I saw you two from the class talking together.”

“Good morning, Clover-senpai. What a coincidence,” Yuu took out another pack from her paper bag, “This is for you.”

“Thanks. What is this?”

“It’s chocolates! Though it won’t be as delicious as the one you make…” Yuu answered Trey’s question with a low voice.

“So it’s handmade chocolate? Then I will try to make one for you, Yuu!” suddenly Lilia became so much more spirited and confident about his cooking.

“No, Lilia. Please don’t,” just listening to Lilia trying to cook for Yuu was enough to make Trey sweats.

Before Lilia could argue back, the school bell rang. It notified everyone that the class will start very soon.

“Oh crap! I have to hurry. See you, senpai!” Yuu left the other two in front of the classroom. She ran as fast as she could since 3-E class was the farthest one from her class, 1-A.

While looking at the pack he received from Yuu, Trey questioned, “I wonder why she gave us chocolate. Is today a special day?”

Lilia was silent for a while and seemed to think about something. He tried to recall his experience of travelling to a certain country, “I think I got a gist of it…”

***

“Oh. Jack, Epel, and Sebek! Thank you for taking a table for us~” Ace said while taking a seat in front of the other three boys who arrived earlier than them. Deuce also did the same as Ace.

Before Yuu had a seat, she took out three packs from the paper bag which she was still holding even on the lunchtime. She handed all the packs to each of them, “Jack-kun, Epel-kun, and Sebek-kun. These are for you.”

“Thank you, Yuu-san,” Epel accepted the pack happily.

“What is this, Human?” Sebek asked as he took the pack.

“This smell… It’s chocolate?” Jack sniffed after he took his pack.

“Yes, they are chocolates.” Yuu answered while she started to eat.

“I heard that you gave everyone this pack, which contained chocolates. What’s the occasion, Yuu?” even though Ace already spent a half day with Yuu, he still didn’t get the answer.

“Because it's the 14th of February, Valentine’s day!” Yuu answered with a wide smile, “I’m always excited when this day comes even when I was in my world back then.”

“Valentine’s day? What is that?” Deuce looked confused.

“Eh? There’s no Valentine’s day in this world?” now it was Yuu’s turn to look confused.

“Nope, I never heard about it,” Epel chimed in, “Is that a kind of special day on your original world, Yuu-san?”

“Yes, in my original world it could be called day of love,” unexpectedly, Yuu’s answer made everyone—especially the ones who received chocolate from her—surprised and some of them even choked on their food.

“L-love, you said?!” Sebek said with a loud voice as usual—no, even louder than usual.

After everyone was a bit calmer, Yuu continued to explain. Though, she didn’t notice that the whole cafetaria became much quieter. As if everyone wanted to listen more of Yuu’s explanation.

“In my original world, Valentine’s day is associated with people giving a present such as chocolates, flowers, or anything to someone they love or their significant other. Some people even use this day to confess to their crush. Though there are some people who just give presents to their crush without confessing. Particularly in my country, it’s a day when girls or women give chocolates to the guy.”

Everyone showed complicated expressions while listening to Yuu’s explanation, especially on the confession part. It also seemed that they thought the same thing.

_Then, did she confess to me?_

“But in my country, it’s not only limited to our crush or significant other. Girls have two kinds of chocolates to be given on Valentine’s day. The one we give to our significant other is called ‘True Love Chocolate’ and the other one we give to everyone beside that special someone, which is called ‘Obligatory Chocolate’. Even girls can exchange that chocolate on Valentine’s day. Obligatory Chocolate is the one I gave to all of you today.”

Everyone who already expected something, became disappointed. _So all of us are on friend level for her. We are just like her girl friends for her._

“I see. Are you going to give true love chocolate to someone today, or you already did?” Ace asked to break the awkwardness around her.

“This year? I’m not,” Yuu answered without any hesitation.

 _This year, she said_. Ace emphasized the ‘this year’ Yuu said.

“So you might give true love chocolate to someone next year, Yuu?” Deuce carefully asked her.

Yuu paused for a moment and smiled, “Hm, I wonder.”

The other first-year students noticed her smile was kinda different than usual even though they have no idea what that smile meant.

“Wait, Yuu. You said Valentine’s Day is the day for girls to give chocolates to guys. Does that mean guys can’t give chocolates?” Jack noticed the oddness on Yuu’s explanation.

“In the other country, they can too. But in my country, there is another day for guys to give presents to girls. It is called ‘White Day’, on the 14th of March. Usually guys will give presents to girls who gave them chocolate on Valentine's day. So it will be hard for you if you are a popular guy and received so many chocolates from girls on Valentine's day,” Yuu explained while laughing.

“Does that count to reciprocate the obligatory chocolate too?” Epel asked.

“Do the guys also give chocolate too?” Deuce became more curious after listening to Yuu’s explanation about White Day.

“Yes, it counts for the obligatory chocolate too. Though it isn’t a fixed rule to respond to the chocolate you receive. But you might get scornful eyes from the girls,” Yuu continued the explanation, “As for me, I don’t really care about White Day presents since I just got used to giving out chocolates for my friends, both girls and guys. It’s like my own annual tradition. About the gifts from guys…”

Yuu tapped her finger on her chin, showing she was trying to remember something. “The gifts are various. Sometimes I got flowers, cookies, something made from white chocolate, and there were times I got bath goods, body mist, or skincare. When I think about it, White Day presents can be anything.”

“Though for the flower, I got a single white rose since my guy friend was too lazy to think about White Day but still felt awkward to not give any present since he got so many chocolates, both obligatory and true love. So he just bought a bunch of white roses in the morning and gave out to the girls who gave him chocolate on Valentine's day,” Yuu chuckled as she remembered her friend who looked so tired on White Day since he had to go around giving out white roses.

As Yuu finished explaining about Valentine’s Day and White Day, she also finished her lunch. She stood up and took her paper bag again, “I’m going ahead. I still have to give the rest of these chocolates to the teachers.”

“Okay, Yuu. See you later in the class,” Ace replied as Yuu left their table.

Yuu didn’t know that after she left, everyone on the Cafetaria became busy with their own mind. All of them were thinking about what present they will give to Yuu next month on the White Day. Even some of the boys who didn’t get chocolate from Yuu today were also thinking about giving something to her. Since they hate to lose, they were thinking pretty hard about this. Of course, all of them had one same thing on their mind.

_Maybe if I give her the best White Day present, she could turn to me and start to see me as more than a friend/senpai._

* * *

“I’m home,” I said as I opened the Ramshackle Dorm’s door.

Today I went home alone since Grim was still in the library with Ace and Deuce to catch up with the assignments that were due tomorrow. I didn’t join them since I finished all assignments beforehand.

“Welcome home, Yuu. We already put out all you need in the kitchen,” the ghosts welcomed me and told me they’ve prepared everything I need for today.

“Thank you, uncles!”

After dropping off my belongings in my room, I went to the kitchen and wore my apron. Before I got started, I washed my hands in the kitchen sink.

“As you requested, we sifted the flour, melted the butter, and whisked the eggs,” while I was washing my hands, the ghosts showed me their work.

“Thank you again, uncles. Now we can make the brownies as fast as possible,” I was satisfied looking at the result of their work. Today we were going to have brownies together.

After washing my hands, I started the part of my work. First, mix all the ingredients until they were mixed well and became a good batter. Then I poured the batter into the pan. After pouring all the batter, I put them into the oven. Now, all I had to do was just wait until it was cooked. So I sat on the chair beside the kitchen table to wait. Usually when I was waiting like this, I would read a book. But I decided to not do it today.

Honestly, I wanted to do all the work by myself. I always enjoyed the process of cooking and baking. But the ghosts insisted they wanted to give help, especially after I explained what Valentine’s day is to them.

I was glad to give up and allow them to do half of the work since unexpectedly, I was kinda tired for today. Back then in my original world, I didn’t have to go around to give chocolates. Usually my classmates when I was in school and college, and my coworkers at my office would just gather at one place so we girls can give them chocolates altogether. Even though there were some people who still sat on their desk so I had to go to them personally, there weren’t that much in number. Even if I had to give chocolates to my senpais, they were in the same club as me so I could give them chocolates before or after the club activity.

Actually, going around to give chocolates wasn’t enough to make me tired. I was used to doing labor work after all. It was just, there were too many things going through my mind at the moment.

_So you might give true love chocolate to someone next year, Yuu?_

That question made me think a lot of things now. Let alone giving them chocolates—either obligatory or true love—there was no guarantee I will still be here next year. I might already go back to my original world.

I also had _that person_ in my original world.

Indeed I always give out obligatory chocolate for everyone around me on Valentine's day. Truth to be told, I always sneaked true love chocolate for _that person_ since we were still college students. I still didn’t know if _that person_ ever noticed that I always gave true love chocolate to that person. Not only was I never brave enough to confirm that, I also was already comfortable with how things were between us.

Because it was an annual tradition for me, I was kinda unconsciously made the special one this year. I gave everyone different shapes of bite-sized chocolates today according to their favorite thing. But there was one pack that had a special shape. The heart-shaped chocolates.

Odd, I didn’t think about _that person_ when I made the heart-shaped ones. Instead, I thought about _him_ while making that. Of course I didn’t want the others to know about this so when no one was looking, I whispered to _him_ to not open the pack in front of other people and it’d be better if he opened it in his room.

I didn’t understand why I was like this. There was no day I didn’t remind myself that I will leave this world to meet _that person_ again. So I was aware enough to not make true love chocolate for _that person_.

Yet, I was thinking about _him_.

I wonder if it was because my body reverted into 16 years old, I became a teenage girl with unstable emotion all over again. Like, is it possible to have puberty hormones since I became a teenager again and have my feelings swayed easily?

If that was the case, then it wasn’t the feelings of love. Most likely it was just admiration and grateful feelings since he often helped and was there for me when I had hardship here. Yes, that must be it.

Moreover, everyone here are high school students. I was actually an adult, even though now I’m a teenager. That alone—an adult woman having feelings for a high school boy—is already wrong.

So this is not love.

It cannot be love.

It should not be love.

I still have _that person_ in my original world. I have to go back to my original world so I can meet _that person_ again.

“Yuu? Yuu!” when I went deep into my daydreaming, the ghosts called me out.

“Sorry, I was daydreaming. What is it?” panicked, I answered the ghosts.

“Don’t you think you should check the brownies now?” one of the ghosts asked me and pointed to the oven.

“You’re right,” I got up to open the oven. With a toothpick, I checked the brownies, “It’s done!”

The brownies were piping hot when I took it out from the oven and moved it to a plate. When I cut the brownies into bite-sized pieces, a thin smoke appeared from the part I cut.

“Now let’s wait for Grim to go back so we can have these brownies together,” I said as I put away the knife. After hanging my apron back, I sat down again on the chair and took a sip on my drink.

“Yuu, you were thinking about your original world and that person, right?” the chubby ghost asked me.

“Eh? How did you know?” I didn’t intend to hide it from them. The ghosts were the only ones who knew everything about me. About my original world, my past, my real age, and everything. Even Grim, Ace, and Deuce didn’t know that much. Probably it was because I was originally an adult and they’ve gone through a lot when they were still alive so we can relate to each other in some way.

“You always had the same expression whenever you were thinking about your original world especially about that person,” the thin ghosts answered my question.

Same expression? I never knew how my expression was when I talked about those things, “Is that so? Well, it would be a lie if I say I wasn’t thinking about those things. I’m sorry if I made you worried.”

To be honest, I feel bad to leave them and Grim. The ghosts seemed so happy since Grim and I came to this dorm. They finally have someone other themselves that they can talk to. It must not be easy to spend many years not meeting other people.

But I still have to go back to my original world. I’m also not someone who belongs to this world. I’m an abnormal existence here. An anomaly.

If I’m gone, Grim can be a proper student as a whole in this school. Ace, Deuce, and the other first-year students would keep visiting this dorm too, so I’m sure the ghosts won’t be lonely. My existence here isn’t that significant anyway, so everything will be alright if I’m gone.

For now, I will just keep spending my time here as a normal high school girl. As normal as possible, so that everything will remain normal after I’m gone.

Until then.

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave 'him' on the last part to your imagination ;)
> 
> Maybe it wasn't showed clear enough, I tried to show the contradiction between how the boys see Yuu and how Yuu values herself. If you want to understand my Yuu more, you can go to my twst account (@sachiko__tw) on Twitter and find the tweet about her on my pinned thread.


End file.
